


only human

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, i am sorry for this but quentin was a major creep ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter is young and vulnerable. It awakes something in Quentin. He is only human after all.





	only human

He almost feels bad. With any other kid he would, but while Peter pulled at his heartstrings with his weepy eyes and pathetic demeanor, he feels more  _ alive _ __ than guilty. 

He wasn’t supposed to leave any loose ends. Fucking Spider - man,  an underage  wannabe hero , would certainly be considered a loose end. Still he continues to thrust into the boy, and while he wasn’t cruel enough to take the boy  dry he doubts it can feel very good for him. 

Peter wouldn’t remember it in the morning, barely co ns cious now and only letting out a whine and moan here and then. With his healing factor all the tearing would disappear overnight. 

He presses his lips against the boy’s and the taste of the cheap vodka still linger on his tongue. It had been easy to convince the boy to drink. Just a casual comment about experience and how girls loved experienced men and Peter had taken shot after shot, no doubt trying to impress a girl that wasn’t even there, it almost made him laugh thinking about it. 

Peter cries out after a particular hard thrust, his eyes clenched from the pain, and Quentin silences him with another kiss. He didn’t want Peter’s friends to come knocking on the door, it would be hard to keep up the Superhero persona if it got out that he fucked under-aged boys during their trips to Europe. 

He had thought about fucking the boy when they first met but repressed the thought, it wasn’t until he found out that Peter was a virgin,  _ had been a virgin _ , he actually decided to do so. 

Tony Stark was rotting in the ground and the bastard hadn’t even thought of popping the boy’s cherry, and he had to stop himself from asking Peter if he had wanted Stark, played with the thought of using his illusions to turn into Stark just to fuck with the boy even more but decided against it.

That was an idea for later if he ever got the chance again.    
Now he spills his seed balls deep into Stark’s protégé and all he feels is victorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Un'betaed


End file.
